


Push

by neko_kirin3104



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, community: je-prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_kirin3104/pseuds/neko_kirin3104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho’s changing, and the members know why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

 

Sho isn’t really one to just give in and let anyone have his way without fair argument.  Except that these past weeks, every time Leader says something, he barely even thinks before saying, “All right, I guess we’ll do that.”

At which the clueless Aiba would exclaim, “Yosh!” amidst Jun’s ‘whatever’-sigh, and Nino’s ‘yappari’-smirk.

Although at first the reactions from J and the brat bothered him, they hardly matter to him now. As long as he can push Satoshi into his bed at night and have his way in turn, he’ll always willingly give in to his Leader’ _brilliant_ ideas.

#

**Author's Note:**

> written for [je-prompts](http://je-prompts.livejournal.com/) for the prompt _Push_


End file.
